Gravity
by fightanECLIPSE
Summary: Samuel & Jacob Black share one thing in common. their love for Logan Dexter. though oblivious to Sam's love for her Jacob isn't to her love for Sam, he vows to always be there for her, but one night and a drunken mistake might change all of that.


Samuel Black.

* * *

_What the fuck was I doing_? I continued to scold myself as Lo straddled me, and placed her sweet lips on mine, all her passion came off her in waves, she wanted this as much as I did. I slowly pulled at the hem of her shirt, up and over her head. _Too far to turn back now_. I thought as she giggled and placed her lips back to mine. I smiled at her as she pulled my shirt off over my head. I laid her back on the couch and climbed on top of her, I caressed her perfect breast and she shivered under my touch. I looked in her face, searching for any sign of regret. There was none, just passion. Pure undulated passion, she was in love with me, and what I was doing was wrong. I smiled and she pushed her lips back to mine, I slowly nibbled at her jaw bone. Making my way down to her hardened nipples, I stopped to appreciate her beauty, it was subtle and innocent. I licked around her nipple, and she let out a silent moan.

"Sam," Lo called my name softly. I looked up to see her doubt-stricken face. I kissed her lips softly.

"I can stop, if you want me too." I said. She thought for a second and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. I sighed and stood to my feet. Truth was: we were both drunk. Both had a terrible long day, a little release seemed appropriate. So, why did I feel so wrong? Why did I feel guilty? I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, kissing each of her fingertips, she walked towards her bedroom, the cocksure smile, long gone, replaced with desire, passion, and love. I saw no lust. I followed her into the big room, and she spun and pressed her hot body against mine, she stood on her toes and kissed me fiercely, she walked away from me, her hands fumbling around on her nightstand. I suddenly heard the tune of Prince's 'The Most Beautiful Girl' and smiled. It was an old favorite of ours. It was how I used to cheer her up, when we were younger.

"Dance with me?" she asked, standing shirtless with a pair of sweats on. I smiled and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, landing on the small of her back, she shivered and placed her head on my bare chest. A smile around her lips, and I knew what she was envisioning. Too drunk to care. She looked up at me, her brown eyes sparkling with so much love and affection, it almost incapacitated me. I bent down slowly, placing my hand on the side of her face, and kissing her softly. She moaned and moved her hands to my waist, she stroked the length of my belt and began unbuckling it, I let my lips fall from hers and began sucking and kissing her neck. She moaned softly in my ear, and I felt the heat in my blood rise as she carefully put her hands in my pants, stroking my behind, she moved her hand up my back, carefully touching each muscle that flexed. I pulled back and looked at her face, a smile playing on her lips. I smiled back and pushed my eager lips back to hers. I began unbuckling her pants, she let them fall and we both stepped out of the remaining clothes we wore, she climbed in the bed, and I was right behind her, I kissed her soft foot, her calf, her knee, her thigh, lingering there to suck at it softly. She spread her legs wider as I settled between them. I ran a finger carefully down her slit, spreading the moist lips. I blew softly on her clit and she moaned. I looked up at her, and she smiled. Anxiously. I slowly flicked my tongue out and tasted her, she gasped in surprise.

"Sam, please…" Lo was tugging lightly on my hair, urging me to go on. I sucked lightly at her clit and moaned loudly, I repeated my method until she began screaming and shaking. My hand gripped her quivering thighs to keep her writhing body still. I couldn't get enough of her scent and taste. She was all around me, filling all of my senses. She was pulling my hair harder now, signaling she was close to her release. When she reached oblivion, I groaned, letting my voice vibrate onto her clit.

"You taste amazing, Lo." I lapped up her juices and looked up at her, she sat up and pressed her lips to mine, I laughed at the eagerness she now had. She laid us down and climbed on top of me, and reached on her nightstand for something. Once she had the gold wrapper, she tore a piece of it off with her mouth and removed the condom. She licked her hand and grabbed my shaft, and stroked it. I grunted, and she smiled. She slowly rolled the condom down my shaft and held it with her tiny hand as she slid herself onto me.

She whimpered, not yet used to my size. She wiggled until she was used to my size and slowly rocked back and forth. My large hands engulfed her hips; my own hips thrust up to meet hers. Too far to turn back now. I knew by committing this act of lust, there was bound to be consequences.

She bit her lip to stifle a moan.

A shiver ran through my entire body at the closeness of us. She was so unbelievably tight around me that I felt as though I couldn't control the animalistic part of me. The part that swiftly grabbed her hips and swung her so I was now on top. She put her leg on my shoulder, and kissed her beautiful toes. A deep growl rumbled deep inside of me just as I began to take control. With every moan or whimper or scream that escaped her mouth, I pushed deeper, marking her as mine in this moment.

Her ivory cheeks were flushed red now, strays of hair, plastered onto her forehead. Her hands once again touched my body, stopping at my waist. Her nails dug into the skin there, countering my pleasure with pain.

"Fuck…" my voice trailed off in a deep, breathy whisper. I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer. It was all too much; I felt a crescendo swelling up inside me. I reached down to touch her face, demanding her to look into my eyes. I wanted to see the look on her face when she went over the edge. Lo's face contorted into a beautiful pain as the orgasms she had rocked through her body, she screamed and convulsed as I kept up a steady rhythm. I slowly curled into her body as sweat pulsed from our skin, I was positive this went beyond any law of sex. No, this was _making love_ I decided. I grunted as I felt the beginning shutters of a climax on the horizon. Lo convulsed and her muscles contracted against my already pulsing shaft. Another shudder rolled down my spine and I groaned loudly as we came together. It was all too much. My eyes closed and a white-hot fervor consumed me. I collapsed on top of Lo, she breathed heavily; my heartbeat overpowered hers. Reluctantly, I scooted off of her and she turned on her side.

"I love you Sam," she said lowly, I turned my head and looked at the back of her head. I wasn't sure how to respond. IF I should respond. When I heard her light snores, I relaxed a bit. I had fucked up. And I had fucked up big time. I sighed and stood to my feet and got dressed, I sighed and looked back at her. She was beautiful. Too Beautiful for words. But she wasn't mine. And I wasn't hers. This was bad. Not just for us, but for everyone involved.

I sighed and walked out the door, I hadn't the slightest idea what to expect in the morning. how would I face my fiance, my brother. the two people i just betrayed.


End file.
